creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagekao
Bio: Bio: Kagekao, which means 'Shadow face', is a Japanese 21 old demon who is known for his love of wine. He also has a ghost girlfriend named Suicide Sadie, with whom he goes around haunting those who have abused their children in any way and show them what could happen if they continue their abusive ways. Power/Weapons: Powers/Weapons: Kagekao can manipulate shadows and his claws make him an expert at Parkour. Attacks: *Sadie-Chan?!: Kagekao's girlfriend, Suicide Sadie arrives and performs various assisting moves, such as tripping over to damage the opponent with the Medium and Heavy buttons or by projecting a purple energy shield that absorbs attacks and projectiles with the light button. When she appears, Kagekao looks back with a surprised expression and raising his arms while saying "Sadie-Chan?!". *Ranji Hikkaki (Lunge Swipes): Kagekao leaps and then strikes with the claws on one of its hands. *2 Ashi no Kikku (2 foot Kick): Kagekao jumps and does a midair somersault as he kicks out with his two feet. *Ōbāheddopanchi (Overhead Punch): Kagekao raises his hands and then swipes at a single spot. *Heddoappā (Head Uppercut): Kagekao lowers his body and then jumps to strike with his head. *Kage no Kiba (Shadow Fang): Kagekao lunges forward while morphing into a giant mouth. *Kage no Rasshu (Shadow Rush): The Shadows sneak across the ground while entrails of some kind jump up and attack. *Throw: Kagekao traps the opponent in shadows then slams them into the ground. *Reverse Throw: Same as normal except that he throws them behind him. Special Move: *Parukūru (Parkour): Parkour allows Kagekao to attach himself to the side of the screen from either his own side or behind the foe. When there, he can attack, climb up (Climb) and down (Descend), move to the other wall (Wall Exchange) or jump off (Dismount). Creepy Finishers: *Kage no Tamashī (Shadow Souls): Kagekao makes it goes dark. Then, Shadows take on the appearances of ghosts and rise up below the opponent, lifting them up before they fall down, dead. *Kage no u~ebu (Web of the Shadows): Kagekao has the shadows grab the opponent by their head, arms and legs. Then, he makes the shadows tug, causing the opponent to be ripped apart. Friendship: Friendship: Kagekao snaps his fingers, creating smoke. Then, he and Sadie appear dressed in Victorian-Era outfits. Poses: Intro Pose: Kagekao appears with Sadie. Sadie says "Good Luck." and teleports away. Kagekao then looks at his opponent and says "Show me what you do." If he is facing off against Hatsune Miku, Hasshaku-Sama or Kuchisake-Onna, he will say it in Japanese. Winning Pose: Kagekao pulls out a glass of wine and drinks. Victory Pose: Kagekao folds his arms and laughs, but then Sadie glomps him from behind, so he lifts her up and she kisses his cheek. Kagekao simply smiles confidently at the camera. Winning Quotes: *"Why does nobody ever just give up?" *"Sorry. I could be nicer." *"申し訳ありませんが、私の友人." ("Sorry, my friend.") (Vs. Hatsune Miku, Hasshaku-Sama or Kuchisake-Onna.) Arcade Intro: Kagekao and his girlfriend Suicide Sadie were doing their usual deeds of haunting those who have abused their children in order to make the world a better place. Then, the two got word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Despite Sadie's protests, Kagkao decided to enter in order to make children happy. Sadie decided to help him. Endings: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Kagekao and Sadie wished to make the world a better place for children. Suddenly, they were approached by the Slender Man. The Slender Man was moved by their words and asked them if they wanted to help him and his Proxies with their misson. Kagekao and Sadie agreed. Category:Play Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters